Epoch
Summary Darren Taylor is the birth name of Epoch. He was held in a Human Mutation Research Facility (HMRF) for ten years of his life. At age twenty he teleported for the first time and escaped. He spent two years with the NSS before the beginning of the story. He is named Epoch because of his ability to Time Travel. Significant Traits Epoch's most distinguishing feature is probably his hair. After his powers developed, his hair turn a brilliant blue. He wears a similarly colored costume, which is reminiscent of a Green Lantern's. Aside from his appearance, he has a compassion for all living things that keeps him believing that everyone and everything has the right to live. History Birth : Epoch was born Darren Taylor on February 7, 1988 to unnanmed parents. Development of Powers : At age eight, Darren began time traveling. It worked in short bursts and his father nicknamed the trick "jumping". His parents kept it secret until he was ten when they caught him playing with another version of himself from another time. His mother then called the local doctor. Time in the HMRF : The doctor had prompted the authorities who, with his parents permission, took Darren to an HMRF. It is unknown if Darren's parents knew this would happen to their son. Each cell had a number and nickname. Due to his power, Darren was nicknamed, "Epoch". : During this period, Epoch was experimented on extensively and it has been speculated that Doctor Weird may have been one of the scientists studying him. What is known is that someone eerily similar to Dr. Weird had been there and tormented him. Escape : Sometime in 2008 Epoch had been experiencing great anxiety over his captivity and had grown a new, latent, ability. This would be the first time he would teleport. The teleportation lead to his subsequent affiliation with the NSS. Growth : During his two years with the NSS, he grew close to his advisor and teacher, Professor Quantum. On Thursday, November 4, 2010, Epoch was allied with his friend Changeling and assembled as the Strike Force. The two were sent to tackle a disturbance taking place in the nearby city, Lawton, OK. : In Lawton, Epoch and Changeling fought the mysterious Akvo to no avail. Having faced Akvo at Lake Helen, Epoch had been injured but thought that he might get the upperhand until Dr. Weird and Twisted Fate arrived. The Syndicate's arrival turned the battle truly against the Strike Force. Twisted Fate managed to nearly single handedly defeat both Epoch and Changeling. Taking some of Epoch's blood, Dr. Weird fled with Twisted Fate and Akvo in a stolen aircraft. : The Strike Force would return defeated, but with a great knowledge of their futures. Epoch was then healed rapidly by Jenna Gray, who instructed that Quantum needed him. Epoch was needed to aide in the deconstruction of the Human Mutation Research Facilities. Meltdown : The next morning (Friday, November 5, 2010) Epoch was be sent to Springfield, MO, where he would be used as a pawn to shut down the HMRFs. He was meant to take a tour of the facility and use his prior emotions to build an argument against the President of the United States to change or close the facilities. This plan went awry when Epoch became concerned with a particular girl. : Her name was Teaghan Grace, nicknamed, "Meltdown". After talking to her about her past and her strange ability to liquify things, Epoch decided to emancipate her. Utilizing his teleportation, he liberated her and managed to steal her back to the NSS. : Upon return, Epoch learned of his newly developed ability to use energy blasts. Quantum instructed him to be careful, that his fate may be similar to a deceased hero, Supernova. Supernova had exploded, and Epoch was instructed that if he wanted to prevent a similar fate, he would have to train with his new skill. Epoch was also instructed by President Jackson that he had been a failure, but that Jackson still has hope in him. He needed Epoch for a larger mission that afternoon. State of Emergency: Day 1 : Because of all of the recent chaos with Akvo, the Syndicate, and Epoch, the President of the United States declared a State of Emergency. Anyone Endowed was threatened to turn themselves in or face being killed. Epoch, in particular, was targeted for the escape of Meltdown and was commanded to turn himself in. President Jackson had other plans. : Epoch would learn that over the course of the previous night his partner, Changeling, had run out on the NSS leaving with Double Jump Lad. He was unpleased with the news, but was informed that he has three new teammates waiting for him in the briefing room. He met his three new companions quickly. : An oddity occurred during this encounter. One of his teammates, Illumin, could not bear their mission and backed out of his role with the Strike Force. The other two, Sol and Umbral, agreed to join up, and became Epoch's new partners. The three had a new mission. They were to pick up Akvo, who declared himself "Frost Raptor", from the Security First Bank in Rapid City, SD. : The three left by Jet and arrived to find the city closed off by a military and police barricade. Epoch found Akvo inside while Sol and Umbral fought outside with bots and soldiers. Dr. Weird burst onto the scene with a fleet of his SR388's. Epoch and Weird then argued with one another and Akvo over Akvo's allegiance. : With some luck, Akvo had agreed to join Epoch at the NSS. Epoch and Akvo barely made it back to the jet to find Sol waiting. Umbral had been destroyed, but the team had no time for grieving. They had to escape. : When reaching the NSS, Epoch, Meltdown, and Akvo met with Quantum and President Jackson. They learned their roles in the State of Emergency and had received a message from the President of the United States. If they did not turn themselves in by morning, they would be taken by force. State of Emergency: Day 2 : Saturday morning, November 7, 2010, Epoch and Akvo were awoken by a station-wide siren. Station 7 was surrounded by a throng of ten Destroyer Droids. Dispatched as the newly reformed Strike Force, Epoch and Akvo were assigned with a task: stop the droids or die trying. : The two managed to lead the droids to Sunnylane Park, just East of the NSS. At the park they managed to escape by the skin of their teeth, Epoch, nearly annihilated, had to work with his new colleague, ex-villian, Akvo. : After the battle, the two made it back to the NSS only to be rushed into a quick breakfast and rigorous training against Horace. Horace had been overcome with a display from Akvo. Afterward the two were formally introduced to the massive beast. Korul : While visiting with Horace, the group was interrupted by an interloper. This interloper introduced itself as Rixil. Rixil, a reptilian from another planet in another universe asked for Epoch's help. Showing his naiveté, Epoch eagerly agreed. : After dropping Akvo for a mission in Rapid City, Epoch and Rixil traveled to Rixil's home world, Korul. Powers #Time Travel: The user can travel through time. Luckily the user can interact with past and future circumstances, meet oneself, and remain within the primary timeline. The user always remains in the same spatial position. - Alpha Class #Teleportation: The user can Teleport to a given location. At Novice Class the user must be able to see the location, at Alpha Class the user must have visited the location, at Superior the user must have a good understanding of the location, at Master the user must know the location exists. - Superior Class #Energy Blast: Cause a blast of energy to burst from the users hand, used for combat and destruction. At Novice Class, the blast is about two feet in diameter, at Alpha the user can use greater concentration (cutting down on the amount of attempts possible by 1) to create a 5 foot diameter blast (basic blast is still 2 feet in diameter), at Superior the user can use greater concentration (attempt reduction of 1) to create a blast 10 feet in diameter (basic blast remains), at Master Class the user can use even greater concentration (reduction of 2 attempts) to create a blast 20 feet in diameter (basic blast remains). Cannot be used to kill until Superior Class - Superior Class #Energy Propulsion: Use non deadly energy to propel oneself in any direction. At Novice Class the user can propel oneself for three seconds, at Aplha the user can propel oneself for ten seconds, at Superior the user can sustain flight for any duration. - Novice Class #Super Nova: Super Nova causes a blast of a thirty foot radius that destroys everything it touches, players touched must roll a 1-2 to survive the blast, the user must roll a 9-10 to survive as well. Only used in extreme emergencies - Passive :